


Swallow

by FoxofNineTails (TotooftheSouth)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (again), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Levi is shameless, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/FoxofNineTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has no gag reflex. Levi has no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from imagineereri on tumblr. I think I have a problem, guys.

It turned out to be Hanji, of all people, who told him.

“Open wider, Eren!”

Levi quirked an eyebrow at the scene that greeted him upon entering Hanji’s office. Eren sat at the edge of an examination table, wincing as the scientist jammed a tongue depressor even further down his throat.

Right. The monthly physical.

“You’d get a better look by just opening him up,” said Levi, approaching slowly. Surely throat exams weren’t meant to be that invasive? Eren made a noise of alarm and Hanji patted him reassuringly on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, Eren,” she said, sliding the bit of wood even further back and, seriously, what the fuck? Were her fingers supposed to actually be in his mouth along with the depressor? “Vivisection is an unnecessary cruelty.”

Eren garbled out something that sounded vaguely relieved, and Levi had finally had enough.

“How is he not vomiting right now?” he asked, genuinely disturbed.

“Well that’s the fascinating part,” said Hanji pleasantly, extracting the depressor. “Looks like Eren here doesn’t have a gag reflex.”

Hanji removed her gloves and reached for her notes while Eren massaged his neck, grimacing, and it took all of Levi’s military training to keep a straight face.

Because this? This was a fucking revelation.

-

Eren swallowed thickly around Levi, breathing raggedly through his nose.

“Fuck, Eren-” Levi ground out, bucking his hips. His cock slid a little further down the teen’s throat and he groaned, tangling his fingers in the other’s soft hair. Eren winced at the sharp yank and glared up at the Corporal from between his thighs. Levi met his gaze and shuddered at the anger in Eren’s eyes, so reminiscent of the way he’d looked at him from his cell when they’d first met and Levi would be lying if he said that something like this scenario hadn’t passed through his mind that day.

He thrust rhythmically into Eren’s tight throat, rocking viciously against his face. Eren groaned weakly around Levi’s cock, struggling for breath now, and Levi was lost.

The Corporal dug his heels into the mattress and let out a hoarse shout as he came, biting his lip bloody at the feeling of Eren frantically swallowing around his length.

Feeling boneless, he released Eren’s hair and caught his breath as he watched Eren pull away, gasping for air and wiping feebly at his mouth. Levi gave him a lazy smirk before pulling him down into a kiss, tasting himself on Eren’s tongue and biting at his swollen lips.

“How annoying,” he mumbled, tilting his head to nip along Eren’s jawline.

“Sir?” Eren asked somewhat distractedly, eyes fluttering shut as Levi took hold of his erection and began to stroke.

“I can’t say that Hanji’s tests are completely useless anymore.”


End file.
